


A Serial Killer in the Bathtub

by QueenOfTheLibrary



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-24 09:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17701403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheLibrary/pseuds/QueenOfTheLibrary
Summary: How Darcy Lewis and Spencer Reid meet.Soulmate AUNo powers AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IDEA WOULDNT LEAVE MY HEAD AMD I ENDED UP WRITTING THIS AT FOUR IN THE MORNING.

As a child Spencer Reid’s words terrified him. He always hoped that his words were some kind of bad joke that he didn’t get. Spencer read the entire collection of joke books in his local library in an effort to find a joke that reflected the words written in large loopy cursive across his chest. When Spencer Reid is approached by the FBI, he decides to take the job. Just in case his soulmate isn’t joking. 

What terrifies Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid more than his words being serious, is that his _soulmate_ will reject him. The thoughts and fears of rejection keep him awake some nights, overthinking again. He tries to imagine a scenario where they meet and his soulmate just, accepts him. Comepletely. But it’s a scenario he has trouble imagining. The only person who’s ever really fully accepted him immediately is his mother. Even his team members each took some time to get used to and accept him. It’s much easier to imagine a scenario in which she takes one look at him, turns around and walks out the door. Given how his mother is the only person to have accepted him completely immediately and how little people have come to slowly accept him; the math supports the scenario in which Spencer Reid becomes one of the few that are rejected by their soulmates. Spencer hopes for the first time in his life that he’s made a miscalculation. 

 

As soon as Darcy Lewis was able to read her words, she worried. What did they mean? Is that good? Or bad? Does that mean her soulmate doesn’t want her? The questions kept her mind so busy sometimes she couldn’t sleep. Darcy is twelve when she decides that she’s awesome. And Darcy Lewis is gonna have an awesome life. Even if that doesn’t include a soulmate. She could survive without a soulmate, she’d survived this long without a family after all. When she graduates high school she gets into every university she applied for but goes to Culver because they’re the only school that offered her a scholarship. She had wanted to go into one of the science programs but they’d all filled up by the time she applied. Darcy went into the political science program instead. She’s only a few credits short of graduating when she managed to get an internship with an astrophysicist. When the internship is over, Darcy gets her political science degree then enrolls into the astrophysics program with a recommendation from Dr. Foster. 

Darcy walked across the stage yesterday and got her fancy PhD and now she deserved a god damn break. She’s walking home after leaving her Netflix marathon to go to the corner store for ice cream, when a hand covers her mouth and she feels a sharp pain in her neck. 

The case was confusing, even to Reid. The unsub was planned and meticulous and then would become disorganized and emotional. It was like dealing with two unsubs, but they knew this one was working alone. There were no signs of any partner. Maybe.. it’s highly unlikely.. but perhaps they were dealing with an unsub with a split personality. If that was the case they would need to examine the case as if there were two perpetrators. Someone with a split personality was extremely rare, if they were diagnosed it would make finding out who was behind this so much easier. Perhaps they’d be able to find the unsubs real target as well before he attacked her. The unsub has been targeting brunette curly haired Caucasian women, obviously as substitutes for another women. Making a call to Penelope he gets her to find all males between the ages of 20-30 who have a split personality. Three names come up, but only one bought a plane ticket to virginia two months ago. 

Ten minutes later the team is loading into vehicles heading towards an old abandoned farm in the middle of nowhere that belonged to the unsubs uncle who passed away ten years ago. 

 

When Darcy comes to she finds herself in an unfamiliar bed. She’s no longer wearing her shoes but thankfully she’s still in the same clothes. She has one wrist handcuffed to the rusting metal bed frame, good thing she put her hair up today. Using her free hand. Darcy takes out two of the bobby pins in her hair. Using a combination of her free hand and her mouth Darcy manages to get her hand free. She’s about to get off the bed and try to make a run for it when she hears a creak outside her door. Darcy quickly puts the handcuff around her wrist without actually closing it around herself. It looks like it’s on her but she’s still free. The door opens to reveal the asshole that kidnapped her. 

“Ian? What are you doing? Let me go!” Darcy yells at him. 

“No, you’re my soulmate.” Ian tells her calmly. 

“I’m not your fucking soulmate, Ian! We had one conversation at a science conference at Culver that lasted ten minutes and it was mostly you just being an asshole and staring at my tits!” 

There’s a sudden shift in him. Every ounce of calmness. he’d just had went flying out of the metaphorical window. He begins to pace around the room suddenly filled with restless energy.

“You’re mine! Mine! No one else can have you! I’ll kill you first! Just like the others, they looked so much like you. But they weren’t good enough! I need you! You’re mine. Mine. Mine.” Ian starts screaming at her sounding more maniacal with each word. 

He pulls a gun out of his waistband and begins to approach where she’s lying on the bed. As soon as he’s close enough Darcy grabs the lamp on the bedside table and swings it as hard as she can into the side of his head. The gun goes off as he drops to the ground. Thankfully the gun in pointed up and the bullet gets lodged in the ceiling instead of in Darcy’s soft flesh. He’s passed out but Darcy isn’t sure how long it’ll last. First thing she does is search Ian’s pockets for keys or a phone. All she finds is the key for the handcuffs, she quickly unlocks the other handcuff still attached to the bed. She handcuffs Ian’s wrists together and then spots some rope on the arm chair in the corner. Darcy doesn’t know what he’d intended to do with it but she knows exactly what to do with it now. She ties Ian’s legs and feet so he can’t walk and then ties his arms down against his torso just to be sure. From a quick glance out the window, Darcy can tell she’s in the middle of nowhere. She needs to find some car keys or a phone, just something. 

Darcy decides to drag Ian into the en suite bathroom the room has and shoves him into the tub. When he wakes up he’ll have a harder time getting out of a tub than just up off the floor. Darcy goes through the small one floor house looking for something to help her. There’s no phone but she does find car keys. Looking out the living room window to see if she can see the car Darcy instead finds a small fleet of black SUV’s pulling up to the house and people wearing black vests with ‘FBI’ writted across the front pouring out. She drops the keys and runs outside. 

Immediately she’s got more than a few guns pointed at her. She raises her arms quickly not wanting to have escaped a kidnapping only to be shot by the FBI. A woman with black hair cut in a blunt bob with bangs tells them to lower their guns and waves her over to where she’s standing with a group of four other agents. She looks like a boss ass lady so Darcy does as she’s told and walks over to where the lady is standing in a rough circle shape with some other agents. The women gives the tactical team a signal and they start to get ready to raid the house. Then she turns to Darcy and she can tell that the woman is about to start questioning her but Darcy looks at the cute agent standing about five feet in front of her and can’t contain the smirk and snark that escape her. 

“Took you long enough. That fucking maniacal serial killing asshole is tied up in the bathtub.” Darcy informs them while looking at the cute agent in front of her. 

The agents around her don’t seem to know what to say to that, except for him. As soon as the words are out of her mouth his pretty eyes widen and he starts to talk. 

“I- I always hoped you were joking about that. You’re really not what I expected.” The words come out quickly like it’s word vomit he didn’t mean to say but Darcy hears and understands all the same. 

“Is there a problem with that?” Darcy asks him with a single eyebrow raise mentally preparing to be rejected. 

“I- what? No!” He says quickly. 

At his words Darcy feels her shoulders untense, she hadn’t even been aware she tensed them. She’s about to smile at him and get her soulmates name when they’re so rudely interrupted. 

“What’s happening here?” The blunt bob lady says ruining the moment. 

Her soulmate opens his mouth to answer but doesn’t seem to know how to answer. Instead of immediately answering the question herself Darcy skips a few feet until she’s right in front of her soulmate, moves to stand beside him and scoops his hand up in hers. 

“We’re soulmates.” She says with what she’s sure is a stupidly happy grin.

Mr. Soulmate looks down at their clasped hands then looks back at her with a look she could only describe as disbelief and awe. 

“Soulmates?” Questions the muscular African-American man sceptically. 

“Yes.” Mr. Soulmate replies absentmindedly still looking at her. 

Darcy sticks her tongue out at the man before turning to look at Mr. Soulmate. Standing so close to him now she realizes how tall he is. She only reaches probably an inch or so under his shoulder. She about to ask him his name when they’re interrupted once again. 

“You fucking bitch! I’m going to kill you! You’re mine!” Ian screams at her while being escorted by the tact team out of the house. 

Darcy flashes Spencer a wicked smile that seems to surprise him and slips away. A couple agents try to grab her but she easily evades. She gets to Ian, and punches him in the face. There’s a satisfying crunch from his nose and blood starts to rush from it, luckily none gets on her. Her hand is a little sore but it was so worth it. 

She’s amazing. That’s the first thought that goes through Spencer’s mind when he hears his words come out of her mouth. And then she asks if _he_ has a problem being her soulmate and is visibly relieved when he says no. _She wants him._ That thought combined with her coming to stand beside him and _holding his hand_ gives him a feeling he’s never felt before and couldn’t even begin to describe. Seeing her proudly proclaim them soulmates leaves him feeling just a little light headed. After sticking her tongue out at Derek after he confirms they’re soulmates she turns back to look at him. She’s about to say something when they’re interrupted by the unsub’s appearance. His soulmate flashes him a smile that can only be described as wicked then slips away. Spencer watches her gracefully avoid the hands of agents trying to stop her from getting too close to the unsub. When she beautifully punches him right in the nose and doesn’t get a drop of blood on her, his mind is quiet of all thoughts but one. She’s exquisite. 

Darcy watches as Ian’s shoved into the back of an SUV and a few of the black vehicles begin to take off. There’s couple cop cars Darcy hadn’t noticed arrive are visible once the vehicles move and she notices officers starting to rope the place off. Darcy makes her way back over to Mr. Soulmate. He’s looking at her with that combination of disbelief and awe again. She doesn’t bother looking at his friends faces to see their reactions, he’s much prettier to look at. 

“Are you going to tell me your name Mr. Soulmate?” She asks once standing in front of him. 

His mouth is open and he’s about to respond when once again an interruption occurs.

“We need to get back to the BAU and you need to be interviewed.” The lady with the bob tells her. 

Darcy’s patience has finally snapped. Darcy spins on her heel to look at the other agents. 

“No. You all are going to back the fuck off for a few fucking minutes so I can fucking find out my soulmates fucking name.” Darcy tells them trying to vent some of her frustration by swearing. 

“Actually what’s going to happen-“ The bob cut lady starts to say but Darcy cuts her off. 

“What’s going to happen is you’re going to do what I fucking said. I was just fucking kidnapped and almost murdered by some fucking asshole who I met once at a fucking science conference. I am fucking tired. And sore. And fucking hungry. And I want to fucking talk to my soulmate for a few fucking minutes and you are going to fucking let me.” 

The bob cut lady finally gives Darcy a curt nod and goes to stand by the lone SUV left. The other agents follow after her. Letting out a sigh Darcy turns around again to face her soulmate. She hopes he’s not angry with her for yelling at his fellow agents. Looking up at him she finds him giving her a small smile. 

Spencer’s own frustration at the constant interruptions was growing so he’s quite happy to let his soulmate yell at his team and make them give them a few minutes alone. She turns around to face him a little hesitantly like she’s worried he’ll be upset with her. He gives her a small smile to reassure her he’s not upset and tells her his name.

“I’m Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid.” Her soulmate Dr. Spencer Reid tells her. 

“I’m Dr. Darcy Lewis. Oh man, that still feels strange to say. What is it you’re a doctor of?” 

“Oh um I have PhD’s in mathematics, chemistry and engineering. And you? What are you a doctor of?” 

“I’m an astrophysicist.”

“You’re- wait, you’re _the astrophysicist Darcy Lewis?_ I’ve read your papers! You’re brilliant, your theory on the connection between anomalies you’ve discovered in the universe and Einstein Rosen bridges is unlike anything I’ve ever read before. The mathematics and equations you’ve discorvered and used to prove your theories are incredible.” Spencer tells her, he truly thought her work was incredible. 

“You- you’ve read my work? I- uh- thank you.” Darcy can feel her cheeks burning as she speaks, she _never_ blushes.

“You’re welcome.” Spencer tells her thinking about how her blush contrasts with her skin tone in a very pleasant way. 

Darcy let’s her eyes wander from his pretty eyes to his pink lips. They move together simultaneously, like they’re each being drawn in by the others gravity. Spencer is so close to her now, her chest brushing against him as she breathes. Spencer cups Darcy’s face in his hands. Darcy bring her arms up to wrap around his neck and sinks her hands into his soft fluffy hair. Their lips meet in the middle. The kiss starts off slow and hesitant but quickly evolves. The kiss becomes one filled with hunger and desperation.


	2. An Autumn Wedding Perhaps?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter I wrote at 4 in the morning. Sorry for any mistakes.

“Alright lover boy time to go!” Spencer hears Derek yell at them. 

Darcy and Spencer pull apart slowly, resting their foreheads against each other as they catch their breath. There’s a new feeling of utter contentment and understanding between them as they both truly let go of the constant fear and worry they’d each had in the back of their minds since they first read their words. After a couple of seconds of savouring the moment, Darcy sighs and takes a step away from Spencer. 

“Time to face the the calvary huh?” Darcy says to Spencer. 

“It won’t be that bad.” Spencer reassures her while taking a hold of her hand.

Darcy shoots him a dubious look at his words.

“Maybe just some light interrogation.” Spencer tells her as he begins gently pulling her over to where his team is waiting.

Darcy laughs because what else can she do at this point? There’s no words exchanged once they reach Spencer’s team, they all just silently climb into the SUV. It appears they’ve started their interrogation already, trying to throw her off balance in the silence. Once Spencer’s team is in the vehicle it becomes apparent that there’s only one seat left. Darcy can work with this. They’re trying to make her uncomfortable, she’ll be happy to return the favour. Darcy goes to her tip toes and gently tugs on Spencer’s hand to make him bend a little so she can whisper in his ear. Spencer let’s out a small laugh when he hears her plan and quickly runs the numbers in his head finding it has a high probability of success. He climbs into the last remaining seat, silently agreeing to her plan. 

Spencer’s team must have been thinking she’d just squeeze onto the floor or something because they seem very surprised when she doesn’t. Instead Darcy simply plops herself on Spencer’s lap. If they weren’t agents Darcy’s sure their jaws would be hanging open. Spencer then grabs her hips and pulls her tighter against him. Darcy can’t help but to _melt_ into him. It seems to take a couple seconds for Spencer’s teammates to comprehend what they’re seeing. Once they do they all immediately awkwardly turn away, sticking with their pre-interrogation plan of trying to use the silence to make her uncomfortable. The man driving clears his throat and starts the car. 

Almost as soon as the car starts to roll, Darcy falls asleep. The combination of the day she’s had, the surprisingly comfortableness of Spencer’s lap and the movement and gentle rumble of the SUV make her unable to keep her eyes open any longer. 

Once they reach headquarters Emily tells him they’ll meet him inside and leave him to wake Darcy. Spencer gently shakes Darcy to wake her up from her nap. He had been observing her while she slept and discovered that she quietly snored as well as drooled a little in her sleep. He’d thought these things to be annoying usually but from her, he couldn’t help but find it strangely appealing. Once awoken Darcy climbs out of the vehicle with a sigh of dread. 

It’s then that Darcy realizes, she’s still barefoot. The cold hard asphalt is startling from the soft grass she’d previously been standing in. The adrenaline from being kidnapped and then meeting her soulmate had kept her from really noticing or caring about her lack of shoes. Spencer steps out of the vehicle behind her as she eyes the long distance from the SUV to the entrance of the building. Turning around Darcy looks up at Spencer already giving him her puppy dogs eyes. 

“Could I have a piggy back? Please? I don’t have any shoes.” Darcy asks while giving him the best puppy dog eyes in her arsenal. 

Quickly assessing the situation Spencer comes to the conclusion that granting her request would be the best solution to the problem. It’d be uncomfortable for her to walk across the parking lot to the entrance of the building, not to mention unhygienic and potentially harmful if there’s anything sharp on the ground. His decision has absolutely nothing to do with the look she’s giving him that makes his heart clench, nothing. After a bit of maneuvering and a couple tries, Darcy is comfortably on Spencer’s back with her legs around his waist. 

Darcy rests her head on Spencer’s shoulder squishing her face against his own. She grins at the slight hitch in his breath and nuzzles her cheek against his. Darcy can _feel_ the heat from Spencer’s cheek against her own and is positive he’s red. 

“Do you wanna grab some food after the ‘light interrogation’ is over?” Darcy asks Spencer as he carries her across the parking lot. 

“I- uh- yeah, I’d love to. There’s a 24 hour diner not far from here we can go to, and I can take you home after.” Spencer tells her just as they enter the building. 

It’s such a perfect opportunity she can’t resist.

“Inviting yourself back to my place already, huh Spence?” Darcy replies just as Spencer with Darcy on his back reaches where his team was waiting for them. 

Darcy can’t tell what Spencer’s team is more surprised by, Spencer giving her a piggy back ride or the implications of her last comment. 

Spencer tried to stutter out that that wasn’t his intention but Darcy simply kisses his cheek and tells him he’s welcome any time before sliding off of his back. Darcy moves to stand beside Spence and scoops his hand up in hers. He’s looking at her with that look again, like he’s not quite sure that she exists. Darcy can’t help the bright red blush that rises to her cheeks. At least they’re matching now. 

Spencer watches the blush spreading on her face and can barely believe that it’s _him_ that’s caused it. But she was looking right at him when it started and no one around them has said anything. She’s blushing because of him and it causes a heady feeling to rise in him. 

The chime of the elevator snaps the two new soulmates out of their moment and brings the agents frozen in surprise back to life. 

“Ooh, is this her? Is this Spencer’s soulmate? Hi! I’m Penelope Garcia, call me Penelope.” Penelope Garcia immediately says as she steps off the elevator and walks towards the group.

Penelope goes straight for Darcy and sticks her hand out for a handshake. 

“Oh- um- hi. I’m Dr. Darcy Lewis, it’s nice to meet you.” Darcy says while giving the woman a quick handshake. 

“Doctor? Ooh a smarty-pants for our smarty-pants.” Penelope says getting a laugh out of Darcy and a smile out of Spencer. 

She’s interrupted from replying by the lady with bangs again. 

“You’re a Doctor? In what field?” The lady with the bangs and bob cut says. 

“I’m an astrophysicist. Are the rest of you going to tell me your names before we continue with this interrogation?” Darcy says address all of Spencer’s teammates minus Penelope. 

“None of you have introduced yourselves yet?” Penelope asks them sounding shocked. 

“I’m Special Agent Derek Morgan.” Says the one that called Spencer ‘lover boy’ earlier. 

“Special Agent David Rossi.” The other man says actually giving Darcy a handshake.

“I’m Special Agent Jennifer Jerome.” Says the blonde woman. 

“And I am Special Agent Emily Prentiss. And you’re not under interrogation, you’re being debriefed.” 

Darcy gives her a dubious looking at her denial of the interrogation, they’re clearly trying to determine if they think she’s good enough for Spencer. 

“The only one I want debriefing me is Spencer.” Darcy says with a smirk, because how could she pass up such a wonderful snarking opportunity?

Looking at Spencer to see his reaction Darcy finds him looking incredibly red but he still smiles down at her when he feels her gaze on him. Darcy unable to resist, goes to her tip toes and gives him a quick kiss. 

******

Spencer sit beside her and holds her hand in the interrogation room as they ‘debrief’ her. Mainly it’s just questions about Ian, how she knew him and what happened. But there’s a few personal questions sprinkled in that she’s positive aren’t part of the standard debrief. The last question isn’t one she was expecting though.

“You have a sealed juvenile criminal record, what’s in it?” Agent Prentiss asks her. 

Those words get the attention of everyone in the room. 

“You know, I really wasn’t expecting that to be brought up. But I don’t mind talking about it.” Darcy tells them before starting her story.

“I grew up in foster care, I’m sure whatever file you have on me says so. I was placed in a home that seemed perfect. Two parents who both had good jobs, the father was a judge, the mother a news anchor, they had a son on the honour roll and baseball team, and they had a large 5 bedroom house. I was twelve when I was placed there. One day when it was just my foster brother and I at the house. He attacked me, I’m sure you can guess what he wanted to do. He was seventeen, stronger and much bigger than me. But I grew up in the system. I knew how to handle myself in a fight and he was just some disgusting pampered asshole. He ended up with a broken nose and a lot of bruises. When he was on the ground I called the police. His father was a judge though and got the case dismissed. Then he had me charged instead. He said that his son caught me stealing and when he confronted me, I assaulted him. I pled guilty because I knew I wouldn’t win. If I had tried to fight it I would still have been found guilty and then I would’ve gone to juvey. Because I pled guilty I only had to go to court ordered anger management classes.” 

“So... can I go now?” Darcy asks breaking the silence that followed the story of her juvenile criminal record. 

Agent Prentiss gives her a nod. Darcy and Spencer both get up from the uncomfortable chairs to leave. 

“Wait, one last question. What’re your intentions with Special Agent Dr. Reid?” Agent Jerome asks right before they reach the door. 

“To thoroughly debauch him, of course. And then I’m thinking an autumn wedding.” Darcy says without turning around and instead looking up at Spencer who flushes but grins down at her upon hearing her words.

“Autumn’s my favourite season.” Spencer tells her as they leave the interrogation room.


End file.
